This invention broadly relates to a novel lubricant spraying apparatus for use in forming machines and in particular in metal forming and glassware forming machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a special spray ring apparatus used in such machines which includes an annular or a plurality of special nozzles which enable the fluid lubricant material to be sprayed into the cavity of the forming machine as well as other forming means associated therewith such that the interior and exterior surfaces thereof are uniformly and properly coated with the lubricant.
In the past there have been numerous problems in metal forming and glassware forming machines caused by the fact that the forming cavities utilized therein were not properly coated with the lubricant material which is conventionally used therein to provide lubricating and release agent properties to the cavity during the forming operations therein and for release of the part after the forming operation has been completed. Such problems are highly significant in that improper lubricant coating can lead to highly serious distortions, deformations, improper configurations, etc. in the part being formed in the cavity.
The state of the art is indicated by the following U.S. patents: Hamilton Pat. No. 3,580,711; Duggan Pat. No. 3,508,893; Colchagoff Pat. No. 3,536,468; Keller Pat. No. 3,623,856; Keller Pat. No. 3,141,752; Renkl Pat. No. 3,801,299; Lichok et al Pat. No. 3,480,422; Havens et al Pat. No. 3,186,818; and British Pat. No. 1,349,121.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new lubricant spraying apparatus for use with forming machines and particularly metal forming and glassware forming machines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new spray ring apparatus for use with either metal forming or glassware forming machines wherein said spray ring apparatus include special nozzle means which are operative to spray a fluid lubricant material into the forming cavities of said machines in a unique manner such that the lubricant material is generally uniformly coated on the desired interior surfaces of the forming machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new spray ring apparatus which also provides a plurality of nozzle means operative to apply a fluid lubricant material to the surfaces of an associated overlying forming tool of metal or glassware forming machines in a unique manner substantially simultaneously with the coating of the die cavity.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.